mariochacfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. She was is the damsel in distress in most Mario games. She lives with a lot of Toads. She is mostly kipnapped by Bowser. There are also a lot of other enemies that kipnapped Peach, such as Dry Bowser, Wart and Wario.Peach often wears the colour pink which shows her feminine personality and kind temperament. Since this event, Peach has appeared in mario games for over 20 years. Peach is a main character in most mario games in some games, she is a playable character. Peach is dating Mario. She is also friends with Luigi, Toad and is best friends with Princess Daisy. History Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. is the game that started it all. Bowser had invaded the Mushroom Kingdom. However, it was told that the Mushroom King's daughter would be able to break the spell, he kidnapped Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi recognized the threat and went to rescue her. After completing all seven castles and defeating the Bowser, the brothers finally found the princess and rescued her. In reward, Peach gave Mario a kiss on the cheek. In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Peach is kidnapped by Bowser again, and rescued by Mario and Luigi in the same way. Super Mario Bros. 2 In Super Mario Bros. 2, Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi and Toad was called upon by the Subcon people to save their dream land from the evil Wart. Peach's main ability was limited fluttering time after jumping. Peach was the weakest character in the game. She also had a poor vertical jump, but her floating ability was unlike any of the other characters. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser made a new attack to conqer the Mushroom Kingdom. He sent his Koopalings to each land and using magic, they turned the kings of these lands into different species. Princess Peach asked Mario and Luigi to rescue the Kings, sending them items to help them on their quest. After each world, they would receive another letter from Peach, telling them their next destination and they unlocked another item. When Mario and Luigi completed Pipe Land, the letter they receive was not from Peach, but from Bowser, telling them that he had captured the Princess and taken her to his home in the Dark Land. The two brothers then continue their quest to save her as well. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser made a new attempt on conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. He sent his Koopalings to each land and using, they turned the kings of these lands into different species. Princess Peach asked Mario and Luigi to rescue the Kings, sending them items to help them on their quest. After each world, they would receive another letter from Peach, telling them their next destination and told them the next item they unlocked. When Mario and Luigi complete Pipe Land, the letter they received was not from Peach but from Bowser, telling them that he had captured the Princess and taken her to his home in the Dark Land. The two brothers then continue their quest to save her as well. Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi and Peach were having a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser once again kidnapped her, and held her in Bowser's Castle in the Valley of Bowser. He held her inside his Koopa Clown Car during the final battle against the brothers, which allowed her to help by throwing mushrooms to them right before Bowser retreated after being hit. In the end, Peach was rescued by Mario and Luigi. Super Mario 64 In Super Mario 64, Peach invited Mario to her castle for cake, but before he arrived, Bowser took control over the Power Stars and sealed Peach in the fresco over the entrance of the castle. After Mario defeated Bowser in the final battle, Peach and two Toads were rescued from the fresco. Peach thanked Mario by kissing him and baking the promised cake. Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth went to Isle Delfino on Peach's private plane for a vacation. However, Shadow Mario had filled the island with graffiti to frame Mario. The Piantas then sentenced him to clean the entire island with FLUDO. Peach objected to the accusations by providing an alibi in Mario's trial, but this evidence was overruled by the Pianta Judge for no given reason. Peach then went to Delfino Plaza, as it currently was not possible to reach the hotel. There, Shadow Mario grabbed her and ran away. Mario followed them and was able to release Peach from Shadow Mario with the help of FLUDD. The incident was reported by the local radio, the Delfino Emergency Broadcast System, and afterward Peach stayed on Delfino Plaza until Mario had collected ten Shine Sprites. At that time, Shadow Mario had successfully kidnapped Peach while Mario was away, and taken her to Pinna Park, where he revealed his true identity: Bowser's son, Bowser Jr.. Bowser Jr. claimed that Peach was his mother and that the evil Mario had kidnapped her. He then attacked Mario using the Mecha Bowser. Upon defeat, he fled in the still intact head of the mech to Corona Mountain, with Peach still caught. Later, Mario made his way to the top of the active volcano and found Peach forced to swim with Bowser and Bowser Jr. in a pool of green acid. This was described by Bowser as a "family vacation". Mario managed to rescue Peach, and they later were able to enjoy the vacation together with FLUDD.Peach then went to Delfino Plaza, as it currently was not possible to reach the hotel. There, Shadow Mario grabbed her and ran away. Mario followed them and was able to release Peach from Shadow Mario with the help of FLUDD. New Super Mario Bros. Princess Peach was kidnapped once again in New Super Mario Bros.. However, as in Super Mario Sunshine, the culprit was not Bowser but his son, Bowser Jr.. Peach and Mario were taking a walk around the castle when a Lakithunder attacked the castle with a large amount of thunder. When Mario went to investigate, Bowser Jr. snuck behind Peach and kidnapped her. Mario chased Bowser Jr., who carried Peach in tow, throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Eventually, Mario was able to confront both Bowser Jr. and his dad, Bowser, rescuing Peach in the end. Personal Information Character Description Peach has blonde hair and has blue eyes. Peach is tall according to other characters. She is taller than Luigi, Mario and Princess Daisy but, she is not the tallest of them all. She is shorter than Rosalina and Waluigi. Peach's body is a similar type of body than except her frame is more unique. Peach's skin is white. She has a pointed nose and has a puffy smile. She always has pink lipstick. You can't really see her eyebrows. You eyes are very big but not as big as Princess Daisy's eyes. Clothing Peach is portrayed as wearing a floor length pink dress with gloves beyond elbow-length. Peach's dress has puffy sleeves and an up-turned collar is also included. At Peach's waist are two deep pink panniers, used to accent the dress' frame. At the bottom of the dress is a deep pink ruffle, completed with deep pink dress shoes. Peach also wears a blue gem brooch set in gold; these jewels appear throughout her outfit. Included in the set is a pair of earrings, a brooch, and red and blue jewels on her crown; Peach's crown is golden with four jewels. Alternative Outfits Gallery - please don't edit this article This article is not finished. And please, if you have anything to say to us, please put it in the comments.